Only a innocent game FlippyxNutty
by MitzuSukkie
Summary: ¿Un casual encuentro con fliqpy puede cambiar las cosas entre flippy y nutty?


Era un d a tranquilo y soleado el sol brillaba,Los p jaros cantaban,Todo era perfecto en ese d a,

-Y..Ya esta! -Dijo el joven militar flippy a su peque a amiga giggles.-  
-Wow!,eres genial flippy no se como agradec rtelo!~ -Dijo la chica rosada mientras daba saltos de felicidad.-  
-hehe,No es problema Gigg! es mi trabajo -Dijo el militar mientras le sonre a a la peque a chica rosada.-

PoV De flippy:

Eran las 6:00 AM de la ma ana cuando giggles me llamo Por qu Su ca er a se tap ,Yo no soy fontanero claro pero deb a ayudarle,  
despu s de todo es mi amiga No?

-Adios gigg! -Dijo el chico militar mientras se iba.-  
-Adi s flipp! -Le contesto la ni a rosada mientras segu a dando saltos.-

-El joven militar iba caminando tranquila mente cuando repentinamente noto que choco contra alguien Era nutty,El chico de los dulces.-

-O-oye cu l e-es tu p-proble...-El chico de los dulces se qued callado al ver que la persona con la que Abia chocado era el joven militar flippy.-  
-Eh! L-lo siento mucho nutty yo no.. -De pronto se escuch un ruido de un globo estallar que al militar justamente le sono como un disparo y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos-  
-F-flippy? -Dijo el chico de los dulces con una mirada confusa-  
-Por el momento el no est ..Hehe..-Le dijo el malvado militar a nutty mientras lo miraba pervertidamente-  
-Umh..P-pues c-creo que ya m-me voy.. -Dijo el chico mientras caminaba-  
-No te escaparas tan f cilmente Mi caramelito..-Le dijo la malvada parte de militar mientras lo miraba justamente como antes.-  
-! Q-que haces?! -Dijo el chico de los dulces mientras lo miraba sonrojado-  
- Qu hago? Hehe..Pues hoy te har m o..-Dijo el militar con una amplia sonrisa y la mirada de antes*  
-! T-tuyo?! -Dijo el chico nervioso y sonrojado-  
-Sip,hehehe Mio..-Le dijo mientras lo tumbaba contra el piso con l encima.-  
-Fli-flippy N-no lo hagas! -Dijo el ni o de los dulces nervioso y sonrojado pero a la ves algo excitado.-  
-Eres tan tierno..-Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cara- Eres perfecto..  
-Q-que? -Dijo el chico con una mirada moe y todo sonrojado-  
-Hehe,Has como si no hubiera dicho nada..-Le dijo A su amado.R pidamente l empieza a lamerle el pecho lo cual a nutty le causo mucha excitaci n.-  
-Ah! F-flippy! -Dijo este mientras se estremec a y lo disfrutaba,Pero claro,No pod a decirle a su violador que lo disfrutaba,Si no ya no seria violaci n.-  
-Tranquilo mi peque o,No doler ..-Mientras nutty le tiraba miradas excitantes a flippy,Este desabrocha su pantal n y le quita la ropa interior.-  
-F-flippy! a-ah! N-no lo hagas..! -Dijo el peque o chico de los dulces mientras sent a las lamidas de el militar.-  
-Hmp. -El militar por su parte no le hizo caso empezo a lamerle el cuello-  
-N-NO! -Le grito el chico mientras lo empujaba-  
Jum,Ya -Le dijo el joven militar con una mirada de enojo mientras se volv a a poner la ropa.-

PoV Nutty:

Qu era lo que estaba haciendo? No pod a dejarlo ah ,Quer a m s..Pero no puedo dec rselo..

-F-flippy..  
- Ahora que..? Le contesto el militar aun con su mirada de enojo.  
-Y-yo A-ah e-este..  
-Dilo de una vez!  
-H-hazme T-tuyo! -Le dijo con su tipico tartamudeo,Pero esta vez era de verg enza -Hehe..Lo har mi peque o dulce -Le dijo el militar mientras lo volv a a tumbar en el piso.R pidamente desabrocho las ltimas prendas que le quedaban a nutty Y empezo a hacerlo 'Suyo' Con un apasionado beso Mientras su juguetona mano bajab abajo Hasta llegar al miembro del chico.-  
-mhn..Ah!~ -El chico de los dulces accidentalmente dejo escapar un gemido,Lo que al militar le excitaba aun m s.-  
-Hehe..-Flippy se separ un poco de su amado con una mirada seductora.-  
-Q-que pasa? -Dijo el peque o algo curioso.-  
-..- El militar sin decir nada sorpresivamente tom a nutty y lo sent sobre el haciendo que su 'Trencito' Entre por el t nel del placer.-  
-Ah~ W-Wuaa~! -Nutty no resist empezo a gemir.-  
-Mientras el ni o de los dulces se estremec a de placer esta lamia el pecho haciendo que gime aun m s fuerte.-  
-Nee, Gime mi nombre,Gime fliqpy~ -Ahh..! Ahhh..! F-Fliqpy..! -Dijo mientras jadeaba- Y-ya no puedo m-mas..  
-Y-yo tampoco..-Le contesta el militar mientras sale de la entrada del chico y los dos se acuestan en la cama.-  
-T-te amo..-Le dijo sonrojado nutty.-  
-Hehe..Yo tambi n..-Le contesto a nutty y este le dio un apasionado y largo beso-

PoV Nutty:

-Este amor est prohibido..Pero igual te amo flippy..-

Por ltimo El chico de los dulces se recost sobre el pecho de flippy,Y este le dio un beso en la frente a nutty susurr ndole,-Te Amo...-

~Fin~


End file.
